1. Field of the Invention: This invention relates to apparatus for drying and fluffing the coating of a pet. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus incorporating air circulating means and heating means for flowing air past a pet's coating for drying and fluffing it.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art has seen the development of a wide variety of apparatus for drying and fluffing a pet ranging from large combs, through hand held electric dryers, to large stationary cabinets and heaters. All of the apparatus of the prior art has required an excessively long time to obtain the desired drying and fluffing. Moreover, with a large stationary cabinets and heaters, care had to be taken to prevent overheating of the animal, or pet. Also, the heating and drying had to be interrupted periodically for the fluffing; or the fluffing carried out near the end of the drying cycle, again making the operation expensive.
From the foregoing it can be seen that the prior art has not provided a totally satisfactory method or apparatus for drying and fluffing the coating of a pet.